A Time for Love, Life, and Magic
by gracewhy18
Summary: The war never happened, but all the horcruxes are in possession of Harry, Hermione, and the Weaslys. Through an unplanned pregnancy and marriage, these wizards take on the troubles of the muggle world, with a little help from magic-of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Graduation was the best day of their lives. They had awaited this moment since they had first set foot into Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat in the Great Hall, reminiscing memories from their seven years here. Everything from Romilda Vane's love potion, Fred and George's firework the day of the O.W.L.S. , and Moaning Myrtle in the girls bathroom. They all sat around drinking butterbeer, discussing their futures. Hermione and Ron were newly engaged, so they discussed wedding plans. Ginny and Harry however, were on a rocky road, full on twists and turns. It all started 3 months before...

_"Lavender, we shouldn't be doing this," slurred Harry. They were both drunk from the previous trip to Diagon Alley. They laughed at nothing, as their feet shuffled along the floor. They ducked into a broom closet, and they next thing Harry remembered was waking up, only in his boxers._

He still felt terrible, and tried to convince Ginny that it was only because they were drunk. Ginny apparently couldn't take this conversation, so she went off to join some of her friends. Harry slumped back into his seat, obviously depressed. Harry decided to go to the only pace he could think, Dumbledore's office. He whispered 'lemon drops' and the door slid open. He stepped inside, when a voice said, "hello, Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Harry whipped around, his heart pounding. He was shocked to see that the voice came out of Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. He cautiously approached the bird and stared. He heard the voice again, "I'm sure you're wondering what I'm doing in the form of Fawkes."

"Y-yes I am sir", Harry stammered.

Well, the night we went to retrieve the locket, I cast a spell on Fawkes in case anything were to happen." When I died, my soul, in a sense, became Fawkes."

"Well, sir, you can't expect me to hear this story, and not learn the spell."

"Harry, magic works in mysterious ways. The spell isn't the same for everyone."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"What I mean is that when the time is right, you will just know."

"I don't mean to be rude, but I'm expected to just know?"

Harry stomped off, angrily, wishing he'd walked away with new spell. He almost ran into Luna, with tears in her eyes.

"Luna, is everything alright? You seem to be upset about something."

"H-Harry," she stammered, "I don't know what to feel. I am shocked, surprised, angry, overjoyed, and upset."

Realization dawned on Harry's face. "No, it isn't possible is it?"

"Yes, it is." She drew in a shaky breath. "H-Harry, I'm p-pregnant." She burst into tears and sprinted away. Harry ran after her. As he rounded the corner, he ran right into his Potions Teacher, Severus Snape.

"What exactly do you think you're doing, Mr. Potter?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you think you're doing, Potter?" sneered Snape. He was obviously in bad mood, for Dumbledore had forced him to walk the halls looking for wandering students. Filch had taken leave because his beloved cat, Mrs. Norris had died. Or rather, killed. She had wandered into the forest late one evening and was killed by a giant spider who had taken Aragog's place.

"I'm sorry, sir, I was just heading back outside." Harry replied. It must have sounded more like a question than an answer, because suddenly Snape looked suspicious.

"Are you up to something?"

"No sir, why would you suspect that?"

"Because you have been for the past seven years." With that note, Snape whirled around and walked away quickly, his robe billowing ominously behind him.

"Harry! Where have you been?" Hermione slit her eyes into a suspicious glare.

"God! Why does everyone think I'm up to something?"

"Did I say I thought you were up to something?" Hermione said accusingly.

"No, but do you?"

"Yes." She replied her cheeks flaring up. Hermione suddenly found something very interesting to look at on her shoe.

"Well, what I told you I am?"

"I knew it!" she shouted into his face.

"Well mate, what is it," Ron said, suddenly interested ", tell us, go on."

"You're never going to believe me, but Dumbledore's alive. He used a spell to connect his soul to Fawkes'. I know it sounds completely mad, but it's true. I just spoke with him in his office.

"What was the spell?" Hermione inquisited.

"That's the thing, Hermione, I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?!"

"Dumbledore never told me. He said the spell would come to me if I am in dire need of help."

"I wonder if he's still up there. We should go check." She walked quickly, Ron and Harry practically running after her. When the boys reached Dumbledore's office, they found a very furious looking Hermione.

"You liar," she said between clenched teeth, "you said you just saw him, yet his office is completely and utterly empty!" She stormed off, leaving Ron and Harry. They gave each other a look, and ran towards his office.


End file.
